


First Time

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: When I wrote Demon's Kiss, Firebird's and Demon's night just didn't seem like their first time.  Don't know why.  They had tried so hard not to have sex so that Demon would want to go be a rock star.  Well, this happened.  Might even explain why the portal screwed up.
Relationships: Demon/Firebird
Kudos: 1





	First Time

Demon paced back and forth beneath the balcony. They had made up their minds when to leave for Earth finally. He was both happy and sad. He didn’t want to go now and still did. He wanted to be a rock star, but he didn’t want to leave Firebird. He didn’t know how to tell her and the conflict was driving him crazy. 

They had all had their memories scanned in the computer that controlled (sort of) the portal the day before. But Demon couldn’t tell her then. Now, he was pacing beneath the balcony much later than he normally came to her.

He heard the doors open up over head and saw Firebird in the doorway. She sighed. “Demon? Are you there?” 

“I’m here.” He called just loud enough for her to hear. He spread his wings and flew up the short distance to the balcony, landing next to her. “I...we were busy.”

He hadn’t worn his armor because they were working on tagging their guitars and drums. So they would be there when they went shopping for them on Earth. Some hidden memory would take them to a certain shop and there would be their guitar, waiting for them. Almost everything else, like their costumes, would have to be made for them. But they would have the designs in mind.

“You were so late. I was worried. Mother has even been for her nightly check. Would you like some tea? It’s a little chilly out there.” Firebird asked.

Demon looked down at her. “Yes...er, no, er. We’ve made up our minds when we’re going. Next week.”

“Oh.” Firebird said in a sad voice. “I guess that means we only a few nights left.”

He stepped toward her. “If you don’t want me to go....”

“I don’t.” she said with a sad smile. “But you want to be a rock star and I want you to be one, too. To go write and sing your songs. Get famous and come back and sing them all for me.”

“Firebird, I just don’t know anymore. I was so sure when I was younger that all I wanted was to play music and sing. To be famous. Earth was were it was happening. And they needed some different rock and roll. But I meet a red headed soccer girl and ....”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be together. After you’re done being a rock star.” She smiled at him. “I just wished....”

“What?”

Firebird moved to pour some tea. “I wish we could be together before you leave.”

“So do I.” Demon said. “If only Sheyvay woul....”

Firebird turned back to him with two cups of tea. Demon was trying to finish his sentence but no sound was coming out. She tried to speak, just saying “Demon” but no sound came out either. Her eyebrows went up in surprise. She put down the tea and went to stand in front of him and tried again.

Demon was struggling to say something, anything, but no sound. Smiling, she put her hand on his lips. He shivered from the light contact. Then Firebird put her hands on his bare chest were his vest was open and slid them underneath it.

He shivered. It was more intense than all the make-out sessions they had. And it finally hit him. He looked down at Firebird with surprise. Was it really? She smiled and nodded at him. Sheyvay was giving them a gift that she didn’t get with her warrior. Their first time, to remember for all the time they’d be apart.

Demon smiled and mouthed “Thank you, Goddess.”. Pulled Firebird into his arms and a deep long kiss. He then reached up and took off her top and dropped it to one side. He knelt to take off her boots, first one, then the other. Then he reached to take off her leggings and hesitated just a moment, looking up at her. She had a gentle smile and brushed the side of his face. He grinned at her as he pulled down her leggings, leaving her panties on. She felt him shivering as she stepped from her leggings. 

He dropped the leggings on the pile and leaned forward to kiss her belly. He worked down her belly to her fur while pulling her panties off, breathing in her spicy scent. His tongue slipped in her, teasing and making her moan. With a final lick, he rocked back and stood up.

Firebird reached up and took off his leather vest. She dropped it to one side, then took off his belt and codpiece. Dropped all in a pile. She noticed the bulge in his leggings now that the codpiece was off and she deliberately brushed it as she knelt to take off his boots. He growled at her and she just looked up innocently. She removed first one boot and then the other and placed both by his pile of clothes. Then she reached up and pulled down his leggings. She dropped them on the pile before pulling off his briefs. He had a very nice erection. She teased him with a few light licks before standing back up.

Demon drew her into his arms again for a kiss. Firebird stepped back and led him to her bed. They climbed in. They lay on their sides, kissing, until Demon stroked down Firebird’s side and then pushed her on her back as he rolled on top of her. She opened her legs so he could settle between them. He kissed her again and pulled back just a little. He had an odd mix of shy and wicked on his face as he rubbed his cock against her fur. He then lifted his hips and slowly entered her.

They both gasped from the first time sensations, shivering from the feelings. Demon slowly opened his wings, then lifted and dropped them. The sensations raced along their spines and groins. He realized she could not open her wings on her back. So he slid his knees under her legs, then grabbed her hips and sat back. He pulled her up on his legs. She was sitting hin his lap as he kneeled on the bed. Her wings opened and joined his in slowly moving to the rhythm of their hips. The little orgasms began to fire along their nerves.

Demon almost took off to fly, but decided he wanted just this. It was an incredible feeling for their first time. They were both shivering as their wings and hips moved. Firebird raised her chin and offered him her throat. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, licked it, and bit down, first gently, then hard enough to draw blood. He licked every drop, saving some on his lips and tongue for her.

He pulled back and offered her his throat. She repeated what he did, nuzzle, lick, and then bite. She savored his blood, again leaving some on her lips and tongue. They kissed to taste each other’s blood.

Their wings and hips had picked up speed and they were rising closer. They felt the fire begin to explode within and they kissed to roar into each other. 

Panting, Demon lowered Firebird back on the bed. They rested for a few moments, still feeling the fire dancing along their nerves. Finally, Demon reluctantly withdrew and they got off the bed. Firebird led him to the cooling pool. They kissed as they drifted, wings hanging loose to cool. After awhile, they climbed from the pool and Firebird dried them with a flash of fire. She went to her bed while he went to pulled on his briefs and leggings.

Demon saw the look on her face and went to say something. Still could not talk. He looked around and saw a note pad and pen on her dressing table. He went to pick up both and came back to the bed. He sat down next to Firebird and thought a moment.

He wrote and then handed Firebird the note. “I want to stay the night, but I’m worried about over sleeping and waking up to your mother and Domo standing over us. Or me leaving in daylight, and someone seeing and causing a scandal.”

Firebird took the note pad. “I don’t care. You’re my mate. How scandalous can that be? Besides, it would happen sooner or later.”

He took the pad again and read it. Then wrote: “Now, I don’t want to leave even more. Or want to be a rock star to make you proud of me and honor you. I just wish you could see us play in person. I hope the portal lets me dream of you.”

“It should. And I am proud of you now. But I want to hear you play your songs for me when you get back. Just hurry up, my heart.”

They took each other’s note and folded them. Firebird put it on her night stand and Demon tucked it in a coin pocket in his vest. He finished dressing and stood up. Firebird stood next to him. He grinned, suddenly realizing how much taller he was than her in his boots. He bent down and lifted her to kiss her. Firebird wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

After a long kiss, he tried to walk to the door of the balcony. Firebird stayed wrapped around him.

He growled at her when he got to the door and tried to shake her off. But she held on until he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his. She sighed and let go. He gave her a sad look as he opened the doors and walked onto the balcony. With one last look back, he leaped for the sky and began his flight home. 

Firebird followed him as he rose above the palace until he turned for home. The cool night air felt good on her still warm skin. As she began to close the doors, she her a roar. She laughed and said. “Silly bo....man.” With that she realized they were far enough a part to talk. 

She went to read his note again and then took it to her dressing table. She had a little secrets box from her childhood where she tucked it, with her other little treasures. Then she crawled into bed and finally fell asleep.

The next morning, she came smiling into the family for breakfast. Her mother and Domo were, as usual, the only ones there. 

“Good morning, mother, Domo.”

“My, you are unusually cheery. What’s up?” Her mother said.

“I don’t know. I should be sad. Demon told me last night they made up their minds to go to Earth next week.” Firebird said. “Oh, Domo, I’ll be taking the boys lunch. They’re going to be tagging things to send ahead and probably won’t remember to eat.”

She polished off breakfast and headed out. Her mother watching her. As soon as Firebird left the room, she said. “Did you notice her neck? Bite marks.”

Domo poured the Sovereign more tea. “Yes, but they have made out before.”

“ But never bitten. That we only do during.....” The Sovereign looked at Domo with a worried look. ‘You don’t think?”

Domo had a thoughtful look. “Well, they are more than old enough. Should have done it a long time ago.”

“But now? What if the portal doesn’t let Demon remember? Buries the memory so deep he can’t recall it. And she will still remember it. That could be a problem.”

Domo sighed. “We’ll just have to wait and see. And hope it doesn’t mess with their time limit and keep them there longer. At least it will give Firebird comfort while he is gone.”

A few hours later, the band was working on the “tags” on their instruments. 

“How many guitars are you sending, Starchild?” Cat said. “I’m only taking one drum kit.”

“Haven’t you seen videos? All the best guitarists smash their guitars at the end of a show. This way I don’t have to worry about bringing them back. What about you, Demon?”

Demon just sighed and finished tagging his axe bass. “I...don’t know. I don’t feel like going now.”

Starchild and the other two looked surprised. “What? Demon, this was mostly your idea. What...oh, did you and Firebird....?”

“ Bond? Yeah, we jumped each other’s bones last night. We are Sovereign and mate... well, will be when she take the throne.”

“Oh, Demon, you lasted so long.” Space said.

“Yeah, but it was amazing.” Demon said with a grin. “I do not regret it. That memory will keep me going over there. If the portal lets me keep it.”

“Hello, boys. Bet you forgot to eat lunch.” Firebird walked into the room. She carried a stack of five boxes and a bag of drinks.

“Oh, yeah, I felt hungry.” Cat said. “But you have five boxes.”

“I gotta eat, too.” Firebird said. as she cut the string around the boxes and handed them out.

Demon got up to help her with the drinks. He grinned at her. “And how has your day been so far?”

“Oh, just wonderful. Been amazing since last night.” She smiled up at him.

The others groaned. Space put a lovey dovey look on his face and leaned on Starchild. “And how was your day so far, Star?”

“Oh, just peachy.” Starchild replied.

“Careful, or I’ll take your lunches back.” Firebird said. 

They opened their boxes to find she had gotten them all their favorite food from their favorite diner. There was a chorus of “We’ll be good.”

“Thought so.”

Firebird sat down next to Demon as they started to eat. They chatted about this and that. Which guitars they were taking. Cat bragging he was only sending one kit over and the rest, if he needed or wanted, he’d get made on Earth.

When they were done, Demon collected the boxes and trashed them. Firebird got up and looked at the others. 

“Well, are you going to ask? You’ve been talking around the subject. I know Demon would have said something.”

Starchild looked at her. “So you two did...er, bonded...”

Firebird sighed. “This is Sheyvay’s island. The Goddess of love, passion, etc etc, ie sex. Why is everyone so shy about saying it? Yes, we did the dirty last night. We are bonded.”

“Why? Now he doesn’t want to go!”

She looked up at Demon, who had a sad look. “Then I will kick your butt into the portal if I have to. Demon, you’ve wanted to go for a long time, before me.”

He replied. “I still do, sort of. But I want to stay with you, too.”

“I don’t want you to go, either. But I also want you to come back to me and sing your songs. I want to work out how I can slip over there to see a concert when you get famous. To be the red head from the pit you pick that night.”

He bent down and brushed her lips with his. “Oh, yeah.”

The days passed too fast for Firebird until it was the day they left. She watched them step into the portal. Demon looked back before he did, the last one to leave. She sighed and left for home.

As Demon walked the portal, he smelled something like a paper burning. It was something he wanted to remember, something about a red head. Then Gene stepped from the portal on the streets of New York City and he was talking to Paul about using makeup as their bands gimmick, along with costumes, to stand out. After all the other bands were just tee shirts and jeans....

Years passed and the memory alarm never went off. Gene hardly dreamed about a winged red head. Only sometimes. And he would never remember them in the morning. Firebird brought them back home. A few days after coming back, Firebird watched them trying to remember how to play a board game they had always played, 

Domo stepped next to her. “More tea, Sovereign?”

“Yes, thank you.” Firebird offered her cup. 

As Domo poured the tea, he said gently. “So, he hasn’t remembered it?”

Firebird signed and took a sip again. “No, it seems not. I know the portal can’t take away memories, but it can bury them deep. It was such a comfort to me for all those years. I wish he would....”

Domo reached up and tapped the back of her head. Firebird froze for a moment, her face blank. Then she was back.

“That would have been such a comfort to have that as a memory when he was gone for so long.” Firebird said. “But at least he came back and our first time was now.”

The men finally gave up on the game and Firebird offered to teach them the next night. Domo watch them leave for their rooms. Demon trying to grab Firebird’s hand, she not really fighting it.

“I’m sorry, Sovereign, for burying your memory.” Domo said. “But your mother was right and the Goddess is right. That would have hurt both of you with you remembering and him not. Now, one of these days, both of you may remember it together. At least it helped you during your time alone.”


End file.
